


Alt Diet

by MUNASHIKU



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUNASHIKU/pseuds/MUNASHIKU
Summary: Claude is still hungry for Ciel even though Alois is using his body.
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Alois Trancy, Claude Faustus/Alois Trancy/Ciel Phantomhive, Claude Faustus/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 22





	Alt Diet

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes; I'm typing this on notepad while in the middle of a disaster zone. Someone plz write a better version cuz this is a kink that no one seems to wanna write and i sucik at writing

He could smell the young Phantomhive earl's soul coalescing in the body that his charge currently inhabited. It made his mouth water as he anticipated the flavour that he got a tease of when the Phantomhive's blood had splattered upon his face.

Claude hovered over the young body, staring into the eyes of Ciel Phantomhive, but knowing this was Alois Trancy that he was interacting with currently. Trancy's soul wasn't quite the thirst-provoking meal that Phantomhive's was, but he could operate under the pretense that he was following the blond earl's commands out of a desire to serve, instead of operating on the desire to consume the Phantomhive's soul.

A skilled mouth sucked on skin barely touched by sun, across the small chest of Ciel Phantomhive, leaving mouth-sized red marks. Trancy panted, wiggling his hips impatiently, wishing Claude would dominate him hard and fast like he did any other time they were fucking.

Claude, however, wanted to savor this. He had the object of his desire underneath his fingertips (fingertips that were groping soft white flesh); he might as well enjoy it. His tongue traced a path from the boy's collarbone up to his throat, where he began to attack with a forceful suck right over where the Phantomhive's adam's apple would develop as he grew older. Trancy gasped in delight, and Claude could feel it with his lips. He could feel the blood coursing through the veins, and he wanted to bite... Bite into that permeable flesh and claim what he most desired... 

And he did. His demonic fangs extended and pierced, looking much like a vampire would. He cupped underneath soft blue-grey hair and supported Trancy's head as he lifted the boy's upper body a bit, pressing into him as well. The flavour was overwhelmingly Trancy, which was a given, considering he was the soul currently in control of the body. But he could taste that forbidden flavour, the innocence of young Ciel's soul lurking within, locked up, unable to take control... Claude moaned and sucked fervently, wishing he could have a divine taste.

Claude could only imagine how livid Sebastian would be for leaving his mark on the other demon's property. Well, at the moment, it was his property.

Would Phantomhive have fought back, resisted against something like this? Of course he would. He wouldn't allow a butler to feed off of his person, let alone get even a nibble upon his perfect flesh. He would kick the demon away, remind him of his place, and continue to take advantage of the contract to the fullest extent.

Trancy, on the other hand, encouraged his behaviour, pulled him closer, grounding his tiny hips into the hands of his demon.

When Claude pulled away from feeding, his groin throbbed at the sight of blood streaming messily down a thin neck, all while wide mismatched eyes stared with a hunger at the predator in its gaze.

"Claude, I want it," the voice of Ciel begged. Trancy tugged at the demon's clothes, beckoning him to do more, and the demon complied.

What little clothing had remained on Ciel Phantomhive's body was stripped, and Claude took little time to claim both Trancy and Phantomhive. 

He imprinted every mewl, cry, groan, of pain and pleasure--especially considering that this was a virgin body, Trancy was experiencing it as though it were his first time all over again--never wanting to forget this most fantastic of meals that he would soon be able to feast upon. The boy's body felt similar enough around his thick staff, but he was truly aroused this time, aided by the knowledge that his appetite would soon be sated.

He made sure to stimulate the Phantomhive's member as he moved in and out, pleased when Trancy came smoothly into his ungloved hand. He drew his hand to his mouth, lapping at the semen covering it. He couldn't help the startled growl that escaped him as his arousal grew even stronger from the taste of Ciel's soul within his white essence. He could honestly imagine himself suckling from the earl's member for the rest of his days--breakfast, lunch, and dinner, forever hungry and barely satiated but compensated by the fact that it was the best damned meal he'd be taking sips of.

Still sheathed in Ciel Phantomhive, he conquered the boy's hole aggressively, fueled by the exotic taste of the Phantomhive's soul. Trancy yelped and laughed chaotically, moving and dancing with the demon's angry movements, so ignorant of the demon's true desires and intentions. The demon's hot seed spilled into his body, leaving him warm and feeling light.

Sebastian would surely be peeved that his charge would smell so intensely, inside and out, of Claude Faustus. 

His fingers traced the branding on the boy's side, loving every inch of the boy's flushed and sweaty face. Could there ever be a more beautiful feast waiting before him?


End file.
